Dysfunctional
by RazorCardz01
Summary: Being in love with someone doesn't necessarily make you the romantic type. So what better way to grab your love interest's attention than by giving them a hard time? -ONESHOT-


**Summary: Being in love with someone doesn't necessarily make you the romantic type. So what better way to grab your love interest's attention than by giving them a hard time? -ONESHOT-**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all related characters**

**Dysfunctional**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Akon sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. Elbow deep in the gigai's chest cavity, he wasn't in the desired position to slap the shit out of Hisagi for repeatedly asking the same question. Why was Hisagi buzzing around him like an annoying fly, eying Akon as he worked and questioning whether or not he knew what he was doing? Oh, that's right; it was all Akon's fault.

A few days ago, the 9th Division Lieutenant was asked to perform a few missions in the Human World. So naturally, he was also required to bring along a gigai. With Captain Kurotsuchi busy with other experiments, Akon was put with the task of making the gigai.

Of course.

It wasn't that Akon minded though. He was, after all, the gigai Expert within the Bureau and was expected to take the request whether Captain Kurotsuchi was busy or not. But, what made him first reluctant about the whole thing was it for Shuuhei Hisagi. 9th Division rarely asked for anything from the Bureau, much less the Lieutenant. So to have them need the Bureau had, for the lack of a better word, bothered Akon. He had already spent all of his energy avoiding Hisagi and now he was forced to create a gigai for the man and have him come by, in his work space, to pick it up. No, that wasn't what Akon wanted. So why had he excitedly taken the task and made it his first priority when he had other, more important gigai's, to create for much more frequent visitor's to the Human World? To put it bluntly, Akon was in love with him.

He was madly, desperately, horrendously in love with him.

This unknown fact had driven him to give Hisagi a faulty gigai for the man's first mission. Expectedly, upon his return, he had brought the gigai back to the Bureau, requesting the faults be fixed immediately before his next mission. In turn, Akon was able to see him again for another 5 minutes. It wasn't as much time as he had hoped, but at least he was able to memorize the minty fresh smell Hisagi brought with him. In the end Akon had repaired the gigai, for real that time and gave it back, not expecting him to return with anymore problems.

Unfortunately, that wasn't how things played out.

Akon was proud of his work, making sure that the second time around he had made the usual, perfect gigai. So when Hisagi returned the next day for the same reason, it undoubtedly threw Akon off.

"It's faulty again." Hisagi told him, pointing down to the gigai that was strapped down to the examination table between them. "I was hoping you could fix it before I have to go back to the Human World tomorrow." Akon frowned upon the news, but was inwardly excited to see Hisagi for a second, unexpected time. Getting to work, Akon quickly spotted the problem and had begun the repairs.

_Well this is strange... _he thought to himself. _The fault was in plain sight. How could I have missed that before? Certainly I wasn't distracted by him that much to have overlooked such an obvious deformity... _Not thinking any further on the matter, Akon had fixed the gigai, cleaned himself up and gave it back.

The fourth time Akon was excited like usual, but the feeling quickly left when he was faced with another, plainly displayed issue. As usual, he questioned his own attention span when Hisagi was around, but put those thoughts aside as he repaired the gigai yet again.

Noting how many time Hisagi had returned, an annoyed Captain Kurotsuchi decided to monitor Akon during the 5th repair. Not only was he constantly faced with Hisagi's gigai, now Akon was forced to repair it under Captain Kurotsuchi's watch. It was exactly like the first time Akon had begun to experiment with gigai's. Except this time, he was supposed to know what he was doing without Captain Kurotsuchi eventually taking over before the gigai became unsafe to ever use again.

_Why does this keep happening?_ Akon asked himself, nervous that not only Hisagi was looking over his shoulder, but the only person, who's opinion solely mattered when it came to the question should Akon even still be considered a gigai Expert after so many overlooked problems in a row, was there as well. Thankfully, the process went off without any interference from Captain Kurotsuchi. In fact, the only thing he said was a small "Oh" when the problem was first found.

This was all last week, the last time happening just yesterday.

Now completely fed up, Akon could only cringe as his name was called again, summoning him to the Gigai Research and Development Department Lab to, once again, meet Hisagi with his faulty gigai. This was where he currently found himself. Elbow deep inside the gigai's chest cavity, the increasingly annoying voice of Hisagi chirping in his ear, Akon could only fathom why he hadn't begun choking him with the intestine's he currently had in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his rising murderous intent.

"Yes Hisagi. For the tenth time, yes."

"It doesn't seem like you do."

"Would you rather fix your own gigai?"

"I wouldn't know how."

"I know, so kindly shut the hell up. Your voice has become like nails on a chalkboard and I really would rather work in peace." Going silent, Hisagi drifted from his spot behind Akon and instead began to wander around the small lab. Feeling the presence behind him fade, Akon sighed again in a much more depressed manner.

_I'm sorry, Hisagi. I meant to say your voice is so beautiful, I probably couldn't sleep without hearing it at least once a day. I would just melt if you said my name with that sexy purr you call a voice._

"Akon." The Scientist jumped, turning to look at Hisagi with a somewhat surprised expression.

"Yes?" he answered, clearing his throat to try and prevent his voice from cracking. Hisagi was on the other side, holding up a jar containing a single eyeball.

"What's this for?" He wiggled the jar, its contents swishing around inside. Making an annoyed sound, Akon took his blood covered hands out of the gigai and began to approach Hisagi.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself." he muttered, swiping at Hisagi to take back the jar. Instead of complying however, Hisagi took a few steps back, the jar held close to his chest and out of Akon's reach.

"I rather you didn't touch me with those." Growling, Akon swiped his hand at him again.

"That's not the issue. Give me the jar." Moving back again, he didn't answer him. With his patience slowly fizzing, Akon approached him again and again, Hisagi taking a few steps back every time with a bored look on his face. After a quick game Keep Away, Hisagi was suddenly stopped by the wall behind him. Hoping to end the game there, Akon put his hands on either side of Hisagi, effectively trapping him between himself and the wall. Blinking, he looked to the side, eying Akon's hand on the wall next to his head.

As soon as he knew he wouldn't try to get away again, Akon's face turned red. He never thought he would be this close to the Lieutenant, let alone dominate him so easily. If he hadn't had time to control his emotions before hand, Akon might have taken him right there without missing a beat. Instead, he leaned in close, their noses centimeters away from brushing against each other.

"Give. Me. The. Jar." Finding no other way around it, Hisagi gently handed over the item, watching silently as Akon took it back and stomped over to the gigai once more. For that moment, he was grateful. With Akon's back turned to him, the Scientist had no chance of seeing the tint of red come across Hisagi's face.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

Later that evening, Akon busied himself with the usual paper work. Captain Kurotsuchi was there to accompany him.

"I take it Lieutenant Hisagi came around again." Mayuri said suddenly, breaking the silence. Looking up, Akon watched the older man place beakers and other hand held equipment away in their respected places. He paused before answering.

"How can you tell?"

"You seem more stressed than usual." Akon sighed, putting down his pen.

"I don't understand why he keeps coming back. My gigai are as close to perfect as perfect can get." Mayuri looked over his shoulder, glancing at Akon before turning back to alphabetize the bookshelf.

"You don't think maybe you're slipping?"

"Of course not" he scoffed. "I make thorough inspections of his gigai and only return it to him in 100% excellent shape. But every time it's returned to me, there's always a fault. You even saw the condition in which his gigai is returned. The problems are always so obvious." Turning around to face him, Mayuri gave him the faintest of smiles.

"That day I was with you, monitoring your process..." he began, keeping his eyes on Akon's expression. "I couldn't help but notice how the deformity was presented. Do you know what I'm referring to...?" Akon shook his head. "The problems always had to do with the muscular, or skeletal make up of the gigai."

"I don't understand why that would be important."

"Then explain the difference between professional and mediocre interferences of a gigai's full potential." Akon sat back in his chair, not really knowing where the conversation was going.

"Professionally, one would corrupt the genetic make up of the gigai, causing it to go through random, uncontrolled spasms or hindering actions. Mediocre corruption would only go as far as-"

"The muscular or skeletal make up." Mayuri finished, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for Akon to connect the information together. Furrowing his brow, Akon tilted his head to the side, looking at Mayuri.

"...it was a Shinigami that corrupted the gigai." He received a nod. "But who would want to do that, especially to the gigai that was given to a Lieutenant? That could be considered treason." Mayuri shrugged, finishing his tidying up of the room.

"I believe Lieutenant Hisagi had gone on those missions alone. I doubt he would be careless enough to let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Are you suggesting he inflicted the damage on his own?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Akon went silent, confused beyond all reason. Walking past him and off to the exit, Mayuri patted him gently on the shoulder. "I'm not a man of memorable personality, but even I can spot a love sick puppy when they walk into this place. The fact that you let your emotions ride on your sleeves so easily also makes the situation all the more amusing to watch."

Akon was speechless, his face instantly going red from embarrassment. So it all made sense; the constant problems, the arrogant attitude Hisagi always gave him, the way the two always found themselves in close distance of each other. How did he not see it before?

"He did it...to see me..." he finally said, his eyes widening in shock. Nodding, Mayuri opened the door to leave.

"Tomorrow, when he comes to see you, I suggest you strike up a conversation." he said, an amused look crossing his face. "The awkward and rather dark silences are beginning to get boring." receiving an embarrassed glare, Mayuri laughed and left the Scientist alone in the Lab.

Regaining his composure, Akon put his paperwork aside and began work on building up his courage.

He would be up all night, accompanied only by the anticipation of the next day and the blush across his face.

**END**


End file.
